mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Treaty of Toledo (Vivempires 2)
The Following Treaty seeks to end hostilites between the German-Songhai Alliance, The Brazilian Revolutionaries, the Iberians and the Incas, Collectivly refered to as World War 2 Cessions in Europe *Girbaltar will be ceded to Songhai, as will the Iberian Holdings off the Coast of Africa *No cessions in Italy *Germany and Songhai will repay Iberia for the damge done in their invasions (I was also involved in the invasion. User:ScottyD123 * Cessions in North America *Cuba and Hispanolia will be ceded to the Spanish *Oklahoma will be ceded to the Iberians, though they are willing to comprimise on this should the Songhai remove their claim from Girbaltar. Cessions in South America *South Brazil will be Granted Indepdence as The Empire of Brazil. *Northern Brazil and will become the new Iberian Colony Guiania *The Inca will recive Amazonia for their efforts. I'm not signing this garbage, doesn't make any sense. -Rev. 9 I agree - ScottyD Scotty, this is Incas turn that year, read bold The Inca view the attack on Iberia as entirely justified and offer diplomatic support, but, due to distance, offer nothing more. The Inca, however, ''' see more pragmatic benefits in attacking Brazil, despite the accidental assistance this may offer to Iberia. They therefore officially declare war on the Brazilian rebels, nominally in support of iberia but in practice to gain land in Brazil, and put conscription in place. A total of 3 million men are mobilized in a massive ground invasion into Amazonia, supported by tanks, heavy artillery bombardment, and machine guns. But you can not force Inca to declare war on me. You can not decide what happens in the future when it is the countries taht decide what happens. Not some stupid mod that is implausible and Inca did not write that you did. The only thing that has any relevance is the first sentence, the rest is complete garbage. And finally we were fighting Iberia in North America and Europe and were also at war against New Austria at the same time as part if expansion. The independency of Brazil was being hinted before WW2 and a vote was being undertaken but for some reason that got crossed out. All this is because some mod was being implausible. - Scott they did attack you firesofdoom Rev, stop being a crybaby. You didn't win anything in your fronts. You can't plausibly take anything. The Inca attacked Brazil, and logically take Amazonia because of their victory. On the other hand, I am not sure why Iberia keeps Guiania, even though Brazil won easily. For the rest, you guys need to stop crying about this. If you don't sign it within 1 hour, I'll sign it for you guys. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 16:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Signatures Participants *Iberian Empire (MOD): This is Edge, . Hit him up. 05:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *German Empire My sig. is this Sean *Songhai Empire fires *Inca Empire: Shikata ga nai! 12:23, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *Brazilian leadership (MOD because unwillingness to sign): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 17:47, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Observers *Muhgal Empire *Mongol Empire [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 06:33, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *Anglo-France (MOD) This is Edge, . Hit him up. 05:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) *Japan Category:Vamp Category:Vivempires 2